


Mémoire

by IsaacBlade89



Series: Memory [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, college boys, dorm room sex, french kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacBlade89/pseuds/IsaacBlade89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Two of the Memory Series. Danny gets a surprise visit from Dash in his college dorm that brings him back to days of old at Amity Park high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mémoire

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if any of the French quotes in this story are incorrect. You can thank Google translator for it. Translations for the quotes can be found in the end notes.

Danny struggled through another French module as he sat on his bed in his dorm. He couldn’t understand why he’d need a third language or even why he was in this class. He’d taken Spanish in high school which was the customary language expected of him to take. He couldn’t remember a lot about those days listening to the boring Spanish lectures as there wasn’t much of a reason to. He did remember the good times with Dash though. Thinking of him made his heart twitch and his stomach flip. 

Dash, being from a successful family, was studying at a college where the tuition was at least ten times higher than Danny’s. On top of that their respective colleges were on other sides of the state. Danny sighed thinking of the lack of physical contact with Dash. They talked and texted frequently and they say ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder,’ but Danny really wanted to see him. His French homework wasn’t helping either with all its talk of romance and romantic phrases. 

Romance language or not he was still frustrated as hell with it. He was stuck trying to conjugate several verbs when he decided to give up on the process. He collapsed back on his bed and allowed his mind to wander. He could hear faint music playing from a dorm nearby and it soothed him. This was unusual as most of the time the music was hard core rock or punk rock, keeping him up all hours of the night. He took the music as a blessing and allowed himself the time to think. 

He looked out his window which overlooked the campus from the fourth floor. He couldn’t make out much with it being dark and snowing in the middle of November. He could barely make out that it was snowing from the courtyard light below. He smiled thinking of the time he and Dash skipped their language classes for fun in the snow.

_“Dash are you sure this is okay?” Danny asked as they ran from the school building to the nearby park. They had just cleared the front door when the guard had noticed their escape. He had only chased them to the end of the street before giving up the pursuit and returning to the school. They made it to the park in no time and stopped at a park bench to rest._

_“Of course it’s okay Danny. I do it all the time,” Dash finally replied after catching his breath. Danny rolled his eyes, knowing very well that his statement was true. Danny smiled though as he was finally away from the oppressive school that changed Dash’s demeanor. As if to confirm his beliefs Dash pulled Danny’s scarf to his right and planted a soft kiss on his lips. It was a sweet gesture, one that wasn’t repeated often. Danny stole a few more kisses from Dash before he inevitably pulled away. Dash smiled knowingly, but let the moment pass._

_“So what’s the occasion Dash? Not that I’m not thrilled to spend time with you,” Danny hurriedly mumbled at the end of his sentence. Dash chuckled at Danny’s embarrassment. It was only three weeks prior that they shared their moments together on the field confessing their love. Then only moments after their need for one another in the locker room. Danny knew what he wanted, but wasn’t used to asking for it. Dash always complied with Danny’s needs, some as a make-up for all the times of torment, but most of the time because he truly cared for him._

_“No occasion. Just couldn’t wait for school to be out to see you,” Dash ruffled Danny’s hair before standing. Danny smiled at the affection and began walking into the park with Dash following close next to him. They walked in silence for a while, mostly from the lack of things to say, but the silence was comfortable. Their silence was backed by the slight crunch of snow under their feet and the small brook running down the hill. The snow fell around them in tufts of white that piled on their heads. Danny stopped by a tree and leaned against it for support as he watched snow fall around him. He loved watching the snow. It always made him feel calm._

_It really was a beautiful sight, one that painters dreamed about creating. Danny smiled when Dash slipped behind him and wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist. He nuzzled his nose into Danny’s neck which caused him to shiver. He wasn’t sure if it was the cold that caused it or the act itself, but Danny liked it. Dash kissed his neck where his nose was just prior and followed an invisible trail his nose was making up to his ear. Dash took Danny’s earlobe between his teeth, nibbling lightly and let go only long enough to get out what he needed to._

_“Mon amour, ce sont penses-tu?” Dash asked, clearly meant to throw Danny off. Danny let out a little sigh of delight. Even though he had no idea what Dash said to him, he was elated that he was speaking in French. Dash was very fluent in the language of love and could speak it with a very good accent. It made Danny’s knees weak when he did it. Danny turned his head and smirked._

_“You know I have no idea what you just said,” Danny replied smiling. Dash nodded his head and smiled back before kissing his lips again._

_“Qui est le point, mon amour,” Dash replied, smiling again. Danny gave him a fake growl and removed himself from Dash’s embrace. Dash laughed and pulled him back to his chest so that he was facing him. He took his lips in a kiss and after whispered in his ear._

_“I’m sorry Danny. You know I only do it with the best of intentions. Besides, I know what you’re thinking when I speak in French,” Dash said taking his hands and placing them at the hem of Danny’s jeans. Danny closed his eyes and let out a breath when those hand slid higher and breached his shirt, the cold caressed his skin as Dash’s fingers did, light and barely there._

_“You don’t know what I think when you speak French,” Danny tried to say defiantly, but came out with a sigh. Dash smiled and moved his fingers up further causing goose flesh to rise on Danny’s skin. He mewled when Dash caught both of his nipples in between his fingers. Danny moved even closer to Dash needing the heat and connection with him as Dash brought his desire higher and higher. Danny’s hands were busy themselves holding Dash’s biceps for support as his legs threatened to give out. Danny sealed their connection with a kiss that may have been a little more rough than intended._

_“L’amour facile, il ya beaucoup de temps pour cela,” Dash chuckled out when they broke apart. Once again Danny was caught in his fluctuations from Dash’s kiss and his beautiful language skills. What other things he knew that tongue was capable of made him shudder with anticipation. Dash pulled Danny’s shirt down and zipped up his coat before placing a kiss on his forehead. Danny rolled his eyes and huffed with frustration. He laced his fingers with Dash’s and pulled him from the tree tugging him along the path towards his house._

Danny sighed as his memory faded. He could still feel every touch and hear every syllable from that afternoon. He was still riding his could nine when his phone rang from the end of his bed where it fell earlier. He launched himself up and searched the covers until he found it resting between the bed and the wall. He looked at the screen and sighed happily when he seen the caller ID display ‘Dash’ on the screen. 

“Hey, I was just thinking about you,” Danny answered as he positioned himself back into his bed, his feet bounced back and forth with excitement.

“Oh you were? What naughty thoughts have you been having now?” Dash replied in a husky voice. Danny rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s uncanny way of knowing his thoughts. 

“I’m not this pervert that you think I am Dash,” Danny replied only a little defensively since he knew Dash knew better. He heard Dash chuckle on the other end of the line knowing the train of thoughts in Danny’s head. 

“Right and the Pope isn’t catholic. Anyways, I was calling to see what you were doing,” Danny could hear some noise in the background of his phone, possibly crunching foot falls. He could also hear the wind blowing into the phone receiver making Dash’s voice somewhat hard to hear. 

“Where are you Dash? It sounds like you’re out in this blizzard,” Danny replied sitting up now. Dash chuckled and stopped where he was and looked around. He knew Danny’s dorm was close by. He scoured the buildings looking for something familiar. He’d only been on the campus once or twice before. 

“Well I’m on unfamiliar territory in the middle of a courtyard. It’s only twenty some degrees out and yes there is a slight wind out here.” Dash said as he tried to describe his surroundings. Danny was puzzled at first not quite sure how to respond to his description. 

“Well what the hell are you doing outside anyways? You know it is dark out in the middle of fall and it gets cold,” Danny looked out his window as if to confirm his assumptions of the weather. He stopped for a moment at the window and looked into the courtyard. He could just make out a red letterman jacket and blond hair that was beginning to be covered with snow. He took a slow inward breath.

“Dash, where are you?” Danny cautiously asked as he waved to what he thought he knew. Dash laughed and waved back and it was the last he saw of Danny in the window. He hung up his phone and waited for his lover. 

Danny flew down the four flights of stairs that were blissfully empty. He thanked whatever god was listening that it wasn’t the middle of the day. He’d look like an idiot with only his pajamas on. He forgot his shoes when he threw his phone on the bed and ran for Dash, but he was beyond caring about that. His mind raced at a thousand miles an hour as he hopped the railing at the bottom of the stairs. It had been too long since he’d last seen his boyfriend and he let out all of his pent up need as he flung the doors to the courtyard open. 

At first, he didn’t see anyone in the courtyard. The figure that was standing below his window was gone, only a set of footprints in the snow were there. He followed the trail with his eyes until they fell upon a familiar silhouette. Danny ran toward it and Dash spun them in a circle as they met. Dash kissed him as they came to a stop, pulling him in as close as he could. Danny whimpered out of pure elation during their several minute long kiss. Dash reluctantly pulled away when he felt Danny shiver. Dash removed his jacket and draped it around Danny’s shoulders as they moved towards the building. 

“God I’ve missed that,” Danny said as they walked. Dash chuckled again as he planted a kiss on Danny’s head. They laced fingers as they walked in comfortable silence up to Danny’s dorm. Once the door was closed and locked Dash had him pinned against it, his lips locked with Danny’s. Danny let out a low moan of protest as Dash released him. Dash walked over to the bed, noticing the work on desk, he smiled. 

“Étudier sur votre françaises, l’amour?” Dash asked, noting the sudden visible tense stance Danny takes as the perfect French falls from his lips. Danny grumbles some form of affirmation before taking a seat next to Dash on the bed. Dash laughed and pulled Danny into his lap. 

“I know you love it when I speak French. Indulge me a little mon amour?” Dash kissed Danny’s neck just below his ear which melted him into putty. Danny sighed as Dash’s hand moved across his body in slow controlled movements. Danny could remember a time where they’d have already been in the throes of passion by now. It goes to show that at least Dash has more self-control. Danny on the other hand was at the height of his need and wanted Dash then and there. Danny already had Dash’s jacket off and thrown in some direction and just about had his shirt up and off when Dash chuckled.

“Someone is happy to see me. I’ve missed you love,” Dash finished after Danny had the offending material away from Dash’s body. Danny stopped a moment to look at Dash. He hadn’t changed much since high school, if anything he’d gotten bigger and much more fluent with his French. Danny began to draw small patterns on Dash’s chest as he stared into the ocean blue eyes of his lover. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Danny replied before kissing Dash lightly, placing as much affection into it as possible. Dash pulled him over his body and laid him down so that he was on top. The action took Danny back to the memory he was thinking about earlier.

_Danny fell back on his bed with a sigh as Dash covered him with his body. They had made it to Danny’s house, but not before rolling in the snow at least twice. Once from a puddle that had turned to ice under the snow, the second when Danny found a pile of snow and threw Dash into it, initiating an impromptu make out session. Once they arrived at Danny’s house they were soaked to the bone and cold. Dash quickly had them both undressed and onto the bed before Danny had any say in the matter. Dash pulled the covers over them and cuddled close to Danny. Although Danny was currently denying that he was cold, Dash knew that he was, in fact, cold. Dash nuzzled Danny’s neck with his nose which resulted in what could have resembled a purr._

_“Danny you’re freezing and don’t try to deny it. I know better, I can feel how cold you are?” Dash looked him in the eye and smiled when he saw Danny give in. Dash kissed him softly at first, attempting to bring Danny’s body back to life with his hormones. The kiss grew more intense after a few minutes of innocent kissing. Dash dragged his fingers slowly up Danny’s leg stopping momentarily at the junction of his hip before continuing up his side, teasing every cell to life as he went. Danny moaned into their kiss, the sensation heightened from the cold. He stopped Dash’s hand with his own on its journey back down and broke the kiss, panting from all the excitement._

_“You know that drives me crazy when you do that,” Danny moaned as he laced his fingers with Dash’s to hold them still. Dash smiled and laced his free hand with Danny’s other and pulled both of his hands over Danny’s head. Before Danny knew what was happening Dash had both wrists in one hand and the other was making its way down Danny’s side again. Danny moaned out with the contact and Dash smirked. He knew Danny was hot for him even without his touch and Danny’s erection pressing into his abdomen was pretty much the proof._

_“Someone is a bit horny. Dois-je prendre soin de cela pour vous?” Dash purred into Danny’s ear as his hand spread out over Danny’s abs and slid lower towards his sex. All Danny could muster was a long low “Fuck,” as Dash slowly drove him crazy with his ministrations and linguistics. Dash stopped just before Danny’s sex and waited. Danny bucked his hips at the loss of movement towards his cock and whimpered. Dash blew in his ear which only made Danny grind into him more._

_“Dash, come on. I’m so fucking horny. Please touch me, grab me, do something,” Danny pleaded as he once again tried to get Dash to touch him. Dash pulled away a little which caused Danny to whine._

_“You must answer my question first,” Dash said smirking. Danny was about to answer when Dash cut him off with a kiss and finished with, “In French.” Danny’s jaw dropped as Dash pulled away smirking. Danny had no concept of the French language. He took Spanish and even that was a little rocky._

_“Come on Dash. Seriously, I need you. Please touch me,” Danny moaned as Dash held his hand over Danny’s sex and repeated his request._

_“Dois-je prendre soin de cela pour vous?” Dash repeated kissing up Danny’s neck and taking his time moving his hand around, but never touched, Danny’s cock. Danny had the hardest time remembering any French. He knew the basics and that was about it. He decided to go with one of them and see where it got him._

_“Oui?” He finally replied, although he wasn’t very confident. Dash smiled and slowly placed his hand on Danny’s member and started a slow rhythm. Danny sighed with relief and relaxed letting the feelings take over. Dash kissed him slowly, sensually. He wanted Danny to feel his affection and what Danny did to him without even trying._

_Dash kissed down Danny’s neck and got half way to his nipple when he realized he couldn’t hold Danny’s hands, jerk him off and be on top of him at the same time. He paused all of his activities for a moment which caused Danny you whine his frustration. Dash smiled and started his slow rhythmic movements over Danny’s hard flesh again. Dash moved back up to Danny’s face and kissed him before pulling away and looking into his beautiful blue eyes which were a little darker from the lust._

_“Now Danny promise me if I set your hands free you won’t stop me from pleasing you.” Dash requested, not waiting for an answer before he let go of Danny’s wrists and slowly moved his hand down Danny’s right arm. Danny shivered from the light caress and could only nod as Dash was turning him into mush. Dash moved back down and continued his trail of kisses down to Danny’s nipples. He carefully nipped at the left one while his fingers played with the one on the right. Danny just about cleared the bed when Dash ran his teeth over his nipple the first time and moaned when he did it again. Dash was hitting all of Danny’s spots and it was driving him insane. He flipped sides and gave the same attention to the other nipple which gained more encouragement from Danny._

_“Fuck, Dash! I’m not going to last much longer if you keep this up. I’m on the edge as it is,” Danny cried as he bucked his hip for further friction in Dash’s hand. “Oh really?” Dash replied as he moved his mouth down Danny’s abs and closer to his sex. Danny’s breath increased as he watched Dash’s head get closer and closer. He could feel Dash breath on the head and he mewled as he waited. “Well let’s just take care of this shall we?” Dash said before taking Danny into his mouth._

_Danny arched off the bed as Dash took him all the way in and cried out when he started to hum. Dash loved the sounds Danny made when he gave him head. He lived for the soft mewls with every breath and the moans for every time he flicked his tongue the right way. He wasn’t down on him long before Danny was begging Dash to take him._

_“Dash please take me, come on!” Danny moaned out. Dash stopped and looked up at him innocently. He pulled himself up to Danny’s face and whispered huskily into his ear “Êtes-vous sûr?”_

Danny was once again in a similar position, naked, hard, horny, and at the mercy of his lover. Dash had just asked him the same question and this time he was a little more versed in his French. “Oui, je suis sûr,” Danny replied and kissed him. He fumbled in his bedside drawer for his supplies and handed them to Dash. Without looking away from Danny’s eyes Dash had both himself and Danny prepped in moments. He had always loved Danny’s eyes. They were very captivating with their ever changing color. He swore that he could see a hint of green in them every once in a while. Danny stared back in almost equal fascination until he pulled Dash down to him, kissing him with a passion that was reserved for these moments. 

Dash positioned himself so that he was mere centimeters from entering Danny. He broke their kiss briefly to mutter the words “Je t’aime” before he slowly entered Danny. They both moaned as their worlds were once again completed. Dash started a slow rhythm that had Danny begging for more. Dash hummed a moan and picked up the pace. 

Danny was in heaven. He thrashed with pleasure underneath Dash and met him thrust for thrust as they worked their way towards climax. Every cell in his body felt alive. He pawed Dash’s chest which left red scratch marks and played with Dash’s nipples which were very sensitive causing him to moan out. Dash released their kiss and pulled back arching his chest. He hissed as Danny dragged his fingers down his abs causing more fingers of pleasure to ride up his spine. 

“Fuck, Danny you keep that up this won’t last long,” Dash growled out as he grabbed both of Danny’s hands and pinned them above his head once again. Danny grinned and moaned out when Dash hit his prostate. Dash kissed him and with his new position was able to leverage himself to penetrate Danny deeper. This caused an almost nonstop moan from Danny as their rhythm got faster and faster. Danny could feel himself building up to release and with what he could hear of Dash’s panting he knew he was close too. 

“Dash, I’m so…” Danny trailed off with a moan as Dash pounded him harder into the mattress. Dash leaned down taking Danny’s lips briefly before kissing a trail to his ear. Danny mewled when Dash took his ear between his teeth. He was so close, barely holding on when Dash let go of one of his hands and began pumping his hard flesh. Danny moaned low as Dash growled out his own pleasure. Dash lowered himself again just long enough to whisper in Danny’s ear, “Venez avec moi, l’amour.” 

The combination of the sex, the sounds, and the French plea was what threw Danny over the edge. He arched his back as streams of sperm erupted from him covering both of their stomachs. Dash came at the same time releasing himself into Danny with a long low groan. They both rode their high for several moments after, feeling sated. Dash pulled out, noting the wince on Danny’s face, and found a nearby towel from the floor and cleaned them up; as Danny was in no way, shape, or form able to. Danny had a content smile plastered on his face as Dash rolled on top of him. Dash kissed his face in several places while he mumbled lines of affection in French. Danny laughed and held him still so that their eyes connected. 

“So we both know that I love it when you speak French to me, but what triggered it?” Danny asked lightly caressing Dash’s cheek bones. Dash smiled and kissed one of the hands that was caressing his face and answered with, “I saw the homework on the desk and it just kind of clicked.” Danny rolled his eyes and kissed him with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the translations of the quotes for those of you who, like me, never took French as a second language.
> 
> Mon amour, ce sont penses-tu? – My love, what are you thinking about?  
> Qui est le point, mon amour – That is the point, my love  
> L’amour facile, il ya beaucoup de temps pour cela – Easy Love, there is plenty of time for that  
> Étudier sur votre françaises, l’amour – Studying up on your French, my love?  
> mon amour – my love  
> Dois-je prendre soin de cela pour vous? – Shall I take care of that for you?  
> Êtes-vous sûr? – Are you sure?  
> Oui, je suis sûr – Yes I am sure  
> Je t’aime – I love you  
> Venez avec moi, l’amour – Come with me, love


End file.
